


【实践向】狩猎。

by VivianWen



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianWen/pseuds/VivianWen
Kudos: 58





	【实践向】狩猎。

  
  


  
夜空如洗，大城市的夜晚素来没有星星，一轮月亮孤孤单单地挂在天上，笑看人世变迁。  
  
  
一场疯狂的聚会在A市最繁华的地段被举办，会员制，非介绍不得入会，神秘而又引人注目。  
  
  
水晶吊灯将大厅照的亮如白昼，形形色色的人穿行其间，推杯换盏。  
  
  
盛扬坐在一张沙发上，嘬了一口杯中的红酒，嫌弃地看了一眼，又环视四周，确定没人注意到自己，才偷偷摸摸把酒放一边，换了杯快乐水，又装作若无其事的模样，喝可乐喝的津津有味。  
  
  
一个身影突然闯入他的视线。  
  
  
盛扬看着那人和别人聊天，心跳变得非常快。  
  
  
那是一张绝对称得上英俊的脸，身量修长，严丝合缝地包裹在西装里，端着高脚杯的手指，走路的姿态，与别人交流的神情，微微上挑的嘴角，含笑的眼睛，无不让盛扬为之倾倒。  
  
  
他端起刚才被他嫌弃的红酒走了过去。  
  
  
他像个找到了自己猎物的猎人，端上|枪|整装待发。  
  
  
他轻车熟路地冲猎物笑了一下，算作见面的礼貌，随后又道：“您怎么称呼？”  
  
  
男人握上他的手，指腹有些粗糙，掌心带着舒适的温度，他看着面前的小少年，笑意又加深了几分：“唐归年。”  
  
  
盛扬一惊：“真名？”  
  
  
在这种大小圈混杂的聚会里，很少有人用真名穿梭其中，大家都默认这是一场一次性的游戏，看中了谁就过去打招呼，聊好了就去实践，反正这家俱乐部老板人傻钱多，整栋楼都是他的，找房间方便的很，有会员卡和钱就行了。  
  
  
这样一来，盛扬不好意思用圈名糊弄人家了。  
  
  
没想到唐归年格外体贴：“我不习惯用假名字，你不用有压力。”  
  
  
“盛扬。”他举了举酒杯，面无表情地喝了一口，“等价交换。”  
  
  
唐归年碰了碰他的酒杯，问道：“你成年了？”  
  
  
不怪他这么一问，盛扬的脸太嫩了，头发还自来卷，看上去实在小小一只，像个误闯了大人世界的小孩子。  
  
  
“当然。”盛扬压下心跳，“聊聊吗？”  
  
  
唐归年欣然同意。  
  
  
简直顺利的不能再顺利了。  
  
  
盛扬在这坐了一下午，基本觉得这次的聚会又要无望实践，没想到准备回去的时候居然看到了唐归年，这男人简直是照着他喜欢的样子的长出来的。  
  
  
彬彬有礼，温文尔雅。  
  
  
唐归年看出盛扬有些紧张，于是开玩笑道：“我还没揍你你就紧张了？那一会要是真的实践了你不是要吓哭了？”  
  
  
盛扬嘴硬：“我才不会吓哭！还没人把我揍哭呢！”  
  
  
他胡扯的，他就“实践”过一次，五岁的时候和他爹“实践”的，他爹在他圆润的|小|屁|股上用拍灰的力气拍了两下，原因是他带着隔壁小孩儿出去玩，把人家领迷路了，最后两个人在外面待了一晚上才被家人找回去。  
  
  
就那一回，再没人碰过他|屁|股|。  
  
  
唐归年终于没忍住抬手揉了揉他的卷毛，伸手拿走了他手上那杯红酒，端了杯果汁给他，他语调温和：“不喜欢就别喝了。”  
  
  
盛扬依旧嘴硬：“谁说我不喜欢了？我千杯不醉！”  
  
  
唐归年看着他说：“是吗？也别千杯了，你就喝五杯，喝不完就揍哭你怎么样？”  
  
  
盛扬的脸有些发烫。  
  
  
说好的猎物呢？怎么和想象中不一样了？  
  
  
唐归年若无其事地欣赏了他的窘态，又善解人意地说：“别紧张，还没实践。”  
  
  
盛扬狠狠咂了一口果汁，直到感觉那一口甜腻把自己的紧张裹好了全数吞进肚子之后才开口说：“那我们现在开始吗？”  
  
  
十一层是实践地点。拿好双方的会员卡去登记，房间有各种主题，盛扬挑挑拣拣选了个最中规中矩的。  
  
  
他脚踩在最柔软的地毯上，整个人似乎都要飘了起来。  
  
  
唐归年比他快半步，他一偏头就能看见唐归年高挺的鼻梁和如刀刻般的侧脸，不同于一楼白晃晃的大灯，这的暖光灯总是衬得人格外温柔，连人的棱角仿佛都被填平了不少。  
  
  
滴——  
  
  
门卡的响动终于让盛扬回了神，意识到自己竟然盯着人家看了一路之后，他就觉得更加难堪。  
  
  
这也太像个不知好歹的|色|坯|子|了。  
  
  
可唐归年没把他当|色|坯|子|。一路上的灼灼目光他不可能注意不到，只是刚才的三两句聊天让他觉得盛扬脸皮薄，恐怕经不起一次一次的挑逗，还是收敛着点，别一次把孩子吓坏了。  
  
  
于是他就装作若无其事，假装自己没注意到身侧的目光。  
  
  
房间不愧是专门为实践准备的，盛扬一进门就和一个巨大的落地窗照了个面，落地窗前摆着一个皮质的矮床，上面放了一捆绳子，靠墙处有一个大沙发，正对着一个电视。左手间的屋子里是一张大床，床上是一水儿消了毒的工具，应有尽有，藤条都有四个号，这个屋子的四周都是巨大的落地镜，天花板上也有一面镜子。卫生间也很大，大浴缸摆放在里面的位置，就连浴缸摆放的靠墙位置也有一面镜子！  
  
  
想都不用想，在这种地方实践，那绝对是三百六十度无死角都能看到自己挨打的样子！  
  
  
盛扬想起刚才自己选这间房时唐归年似笑非笑的表情，一时有些气闷，他戳了戳唐归年：“你是不是早知道这间是这样？”  
  
  
唐归年脱下西装外套挂在衣架上，闻言似乎很惊诧：“你不知道？你没在这实践过？”  
  
  
老司机装不下去了，盛扬只好换了个戏路，他双手抱拳抵在下巴上，可怜巴巴：“没有。”  
  
  
唐归年被他逗笑了，他又在盛扬的头上薅了一把，温声道：“去洗个澡？然后出来聊聊。”  
  
  
盛扬动作很快，十五分钟不到就从浴室里出来了。唐归年正坐在沙发上，外套脱了，衬衣的扣子也解开了两颗，袖子挽到了手肘。  
  
  
“来坐这。”唐归年拍了拍自己身边的位置，问道，“紧张啊？”  
  
  
“还行。”这次盛扬没嘴硬，他刚洗澡的时候想明白了。他主动过去撩拨的人家，有什么好紧张的，而且说白了大家都是一次性的，互相满足嘛，完了就完了，也不会有以后的事情，所以今天晚上好好享受一次实践就好了！  
  
  
他的确不紧张了，又过于兴奋了。  
  
  
唐归年笑道：“不紧张就行。”他说完就攥着盛扬的手腕一拉，把人拉到了自己腿上，|屁|股|高高翘起，浴袍已经摇摇欲坠。  
  
  
唐归年嫌它碍事，一抬手把浴袍撩了起来。  
  
  
盛扬皮肤很白，|屁|股|上没一点赘肉，圆润紧致。  
  
  
是个好揍的|屁|股|。  
  
  
“开始了？”唐归年温声询问。  
  
  
盛扬点点头，把头埋起来了。  
  
  
唐归年轻笑一声，挥起了巴掌。  
  
  
他的力道不算很重，温水煮青蛙的打法，盛扬感觉身后酥酥麻麻的，像有千万只蚂蚁在上面啃噬，挠的他心痒，可偏偏身后的巴掌不重，这不是把人打疼的打法，而是故意要让他羞！  
  
  
巴掌又落了二十左右，盛扬终于忍不住开口：“你...你重一点。”他在不吭声就要被打|硬|了。  
  
  
他听见唐归年又笑了一声，还没来得及羞，脑袋就又被揉了一下，唐归年好像格外喜欢他这颗头。  
  
  
小朋友有要求，唐归年当然满足，他逗人逗得差不多，也开始要进入正题了。  
  
  
他用正常力道只甩了五下，盛扬就从牙缝间溢出一丝痛呼。  
  
  
巴掌挥了十下，盛扬的腿开始胡乱扑腾，本来规规矩矩的手也从前面伸了过来，鬼鬼祟祟地想要替|屁|股|逃过一劫。  
  
  
唐归年脾气好也不惯这个毛病，当下停了巴掌，靠在沙发上，看着盛扬用手摸了摸自己的|屁|股|。  
  
  
不严重，就是染上了一层薄红。  
  
  
盛扬终于意识到现在的沉默不对劲，他偏头看了一眼唐归年，就看见他的表情已经很严肃了，眼里也没了笑意，盛扬一哆嗦：“那个……我不是故意的，你打吧，我不挡了。”  
  
  
“去趴那。”唐归年指了指那个皮质的矮床，语气不容置喙。  
  
  
盛扬觉得自己有点不好。  
  
  
如果让他评价这，那他最不喜欢的就是那个地方，那么大一个落地窗，还没有窗帘，尽管知道外面的人看不见里面，可还是有心理障碍。更何况这条街本来就是著名的不夜街，基本夜夜欢歌，底下车水马龙，人来人往。  
  
  
但他刚刚好像把人家惹生气了。  
  
  
思忖半晌，盛扬决定不要那么矫情了，反正外面看不见。  
  
  
唐归年好笑的看着他，看他趴好后走到左手间的屋子里拿了三个工具。  
  
  
一个戒尺，一个皮拍，一个长柄浴刷。  
  
  
顺便拿了个骰子。  
  
  
唐归年把工具扔到盛扬旁边，说道：“玩个游戏。”他半蹲在盛扬面前，把骰子放在他面前，“先挑工具，再扔骰子，点数乘十，一个工具扔一次，看你运气。”  
  
  
盛扬欲哭无泪。  
  
  
他现在感觉唐归年好像和他最初想象中的温柔主动不太一样了，虽然他现在跟他宣布游戏规则的时候也照样温和，语气像是问你“中午吃饱了没”一样。  
  
  
盛扬指了指皮拍，那个看上去杀伤力最小。他拿起骰子，深吸了一口气：四个点。  
  
  
他长舒一口气，炫耀道：“看来我运气不错嘛。”  
  
  
唐归年拿起皮拍站到了盛扬身后。  
  
  
这个长方形矮床很长但不宽，人趴在上面，|屁|股|自然而然的成了制高点，刚刚经过一轮巴掌的洗礼，盛扬的|屁|股红红的十分可爱，和大腿的颜色形成强烈对比。  
  
  
唐归年扬起皮拍。  
  
  
皮拍这个工具典型的雷声大雨点小，打在身上也是酥酥麻麻的，是在盛扬的忍受范围之内，盛扬心里痒痒的，想要他再打重一点，可是又想起刚才挨巴掌也是这样，别人真打重了他又受不了。  
  
  
皮拍规律的打在盛扬身后，四十下过也只是让颜色加深了而已。  
  
  
唐归年放下皮拍，摸了摸盛扬的|屁|股|，温度已经上升了不少，变得有些灼手了。  
  
  
还剩下两个工具，盛扬挑了个戒尺，刚刚嘚瑟过自己运气还不错的盛扬阴沟里翻了船，骰子上一个张牙舞爪的六朝他张开了血盆大口。  
  
  
唐归年笑了：“运气不错嘛。”把他的话原原本本的还了回去。  
  
  
盛扬扒紧了地面，手心溢出了汗。  
  
  
戒尺拿在唐归年手里，莫名多了些严肃的意味，他警告道：“不许动喔。”  
  
  
还没等盛扬回答，唐归年一改之前温水煮青蛙的打法，疾风骤雨般的戒尺尽数咬上了盛扬的左|臀| ，戒尺甩的不留情面，可偏偏又不换地方，不过十下，盛扬就熬不下去了，左边像是着了火一样，又像是一碗热油泼了上去，疼的他心尖都不舒服了。  
  
  
他不自觉的往右边躲，声音也染上了哭腔：“换一边吧……求求你。”  
  
  
唐归年充耳不闻，他不满盛扬躲闪的动作，更狠的一下甩了上来，呵斥道：“滚回来。”  
  
  
盛扬瑟缩一下，乖乖听话了。  
  
  
戒尺过了三十下，唐归年如他所愿的换了一边，如法炮制的打法，盛扬越来越疼，痛呼终于冲出嗓子。  
  
  
戒尺每落一下，盛扬的心就跟着颤一下，可怜兮兮的声音传到唐归年耳朵里：“轻一点好不好？求你了……”  
  
  
唐归年有意逗他，停下了戒尺，走到他面前蹲下来，捏起他的下巴问道：“求谁？”  
  
  
盛扬：“你。”  
  
  
唐归年继续逗他：“那我是谁？”  
  
  
盛扬在剧痛下福至心灵，脱口而出：“哥哥。”  
  
  
两个人都愣住了，唐归年没想到他会叫这么个称呼，盛扬则是没想到自己居然毫无心理压力的就叫出来了。  
  
  
唐归年抬手擦了盛扬疼出来的汗：“好，轻一点。”  
  
  
他重新走到盛扬身后，戒尺继续落下，却没了刚才的气势。  
  
  
盛扬身后的红色又加深了一个号，变得可人起来。  
  
  
唐归年被那一声“哥哥”叫的心软，有意饶过他，让他休息一会，他温热的手指覆上盛扬身后，成功让小朋友的耳朵也红了。  
  
  
他轻轻揉着，这么几下倒是不至于有硬块，也谈不上有多严重，大概也就是个轻度。  
  
  
休息了一会，盛扬拿起了骰子，他深吸一口气。  
  
  
六个点。  
  
  
唐归年没忍住笑出了声：“你运气是真的好。”  
  
  
盛扬有些气急败坏，他委屈道：“肯定是这个骰子有问题！”  
  
  
唐归年拿起浴刷，浴刷是圆的，木质的，看上去就很好用。  
  
  
这种浴刷用起来不是很费力，他手腕一甩，盛扬|屁|股|上就出现一个圆圆的印记。  
  
  
这是一种钝疼。  
  
  
唐归年扶正盛扬的身体，浴刷一下一下规律地印在盛扬的身后，留下了一个个可爱的印记。  
  
  
那一声“哥哥”叫出口之后，盛扬扔了所有的心理负担，疼的狠了就哼哼唧唧地叫一声，每次叫完都能感觉到落在身后的力道轻了不少，他真猜对了，这一招对唐归年百试不爽。  
  
  
“疼……”盛扬的姿势早就走样了，浴刷虽然小，威力却很大，他|屁|股上被烙上了一个个深红色印记，随后又连成一片，染红了整个|屁|股|，颜色鲜艳欲滴。  
  
  
唐归年加力抽了他几下，|屁|股|无助地跟着浴刷的敲打颤动，韵律感极强。  
  
  
“疼就忍着。”唐归年不近人情，“你再往旁边躲一躲就掉下去了。”  
  
  
盛扬还没来得及求饶，唐归年又说：“掉下去就重来。”  
  
  
浴刷把|屁|股|照顾了好几轮，直到边缘都变成了诱人的深红色，才大发慈悲地停了下来。  
  
  
盛扬倒是没哭，就是疼，但是这种疼又莫名其妙的带给他一种满足感，浴刷停下来之后他又不由得把刚才的感觉在心里细细咀嚼，等他回神的时候发现唐归年揉搓着他的|屁|股。  
  
  
宽厚的手掌和他的皮肤来了一次亲密接触。  
  
  
盛扬不可避免的|硬|了。  
  
  
小兄弟毫无骨气的挺立起来，唐归年倒是笑了：：看不出来啊小朋友。  
  
  
盛扬脸红透了，把自己缩成了一个鸵鸟。  
  
  
“休息好了吗？好了就去那个房间。”唐归年指着那个满屋子镜子的房间。  
  
  
盛扬转头看着他：“还要继续？”  
  
  
唐归年挑眉问：“你觉得可以了？”  
  
  
说实话，盛扬觉得他还可以继续，可是这怎么好意思说出口！但唐归年偏偏要他自己说出来，见他半晌不说话，唐归年故意道：“那好吧，收拾收拾走吧。”他说完就作势要把工具放回去。  
  
  
盛扬忙站起来拉住他的手，阻止道：“别……我还可以……”最后几个字跟蚊子哼哼一样。  
  
  
唐归年顺坡下驴：“那走吧。”  
  
  
他比盛扬高半个头，揽着盛扬的时候就更像带着不听话的弟弟一样，盛扬身后的疼连成了一篇，一跳一跳的疼。  
  
  
这间屋子实在不是很友好，无论用什么姿势，从任何角度都能让挨打的人看见自己的窘态，简直就是|羞|耻|必备。  
  
  
盛扬被唐归年摆成了一个|尿|布|式。  
  
  
他双手抓着脚踝，身后就大张大扬的暴露出来，通过天花板上的镜子，他能清楚的看见自己身后的一片深红，包括自己挺立的小兄弟。  
  
  
唐归年拿了根藤条轻轻撩拨了一下，盛扬身子一紧，声音颤抖：“别……”  
  
  
“别什么？”唐归年单膝跪在床上，挑逗道：“说完整，你不喜欢吗？”  
  
  
“别动那……”盛扬小小声。  
  
  
“为什么不动？”唐归年得寸进尺，说着又拨了一下。  
  
  
盛扬闭上眼睛，唐归年却不想让他这么好受，淡淡道：“睁开眼看着。”  
  
  
盛扬被迫看着自己面色潮红被人逗弄的说不出话的模样。  
  
  
“姿势摆好了，十下。”  
  
  
盛扬松了一口气，十下不算多。  
  
  
还没等这口气舒顺了，藤条就咬上了他的臀|腿交界处。  
  
  
如毒蛇伸出了信子，狠狠一下就是一道红痕，盛扬眼看着藤条一下一下落下，他能看到镜子里的倒影——自己的|臀|腿处从最初的白嫩变得一片红肿，藤条抽起来的细长痕迹横亘在上面。  
  
  
他下意识闭上了眼。  
  
  
唐归年十分力抽了上去。  
  
  
“啊——疼！”伴随着惊呼，姿势也没了，盛扬滚作一团。  
  
  
|臀|腿|处本身就细嫩，经不住细长的藤条这么一下。  
  
  
“重来，摆好姿势。”唐归年吩咐道，“不许再闭眼。”  
  
  
盛扬：“哥哥……疼。”  
  
  
唐归年算是看出来了，他也就这一板斧，于是也不吃这套了，就装听不见，也不催他。  
  
  
盛扬瘪着嘴重新摆好。  
  
  
他感觉刚才其实已经快十下了，现在全部前功尽弃。  
  
  
藤条带着破风声再次抽到了敏感的|臀|腿，盛扬死死抓着脚踝不敢让姿势走样，还得强迫自己克服恐惧看着镜子里的自己。  
  
  
唐归年却不等他消化这一下的疼痛，连着甩了五下，藤条呼啸着盖过之前的伤痕，尖锐的疼痛再次涌来，盛扬下意识的侧了侧身子，想要躲开要命的藤条，唐归年看出了他的意图，警告道：“还有四下，别前功尽弃了。”  
  
  
盛扬只好强忍着这强烈的疼痛，细碎的呜咽声传到了唐归年耳朵里。  
  
  
但盛扬是个光打雷不下雨的。  
  
  
唐归年快刀斩乱麻地落了四下，连续的击打让疼痛翻了倍，盛扬的腿不由自主的颤抖起来，好在唐归年放过了他，他也终于舒舒服服的趴在了床上，避免看见这一屋子令人尴尬的镜面。  
  
  
唐归年探手摸了一下，屁|股|上的温度已经降了下来，臀|腿|处却热的快要爆炸，一道一道的愣子清晰可感。  
  
  
“还没哭？这要揍多久才能揍哭你。”唐归年装作无奈的说了一句。  
  
  
盛扬委屈：“你还真打算揍哭我？”  
  
  
唐归年答道：“是啊，不哭没意思啊。”  
  
  
感觉小朋友情绪缓和了一点，唐归年又跳了一根皮带。硬质的皮带看上去存在感十足，他把皮带放在盛扬|臀|上|，满意的看着小朋友身子颤抖了一下。  
  
  
“跪起来，上半身趴下去。”  
  
  
这个姿势让盛扬的小兄弟再一次暴露了出来，刚刚和缓下去的小兄弟又缓缓有挺立的趋势，唐归年故意欺负他：“不许|射|，这次不许发出声音，十下，看着镜子。”  
  
  
“哥哥……啊！”  
  
  
盛扬求饶的话还没说完，就被突然砸下来的皮带打断，只剩下了一个变调的尾音。  
  
  
“安静。”唐归年的声音还是如最初一样耐心温柔，“不要叫，这下不算。”  
  
  
盛扬的眼中终于有了些雾气。  
  
  
两指宽的皮带裹挟着破风声，砸在|屁|股上就是一道泛白的愣子，又迅速红肿起来，唐归年故意折磨他，把皮带控制的极好，连着四五下都落到了|臀|峰处，效果立竿见影，臀|峰|立刻肿出了一条青紫的印记。  
  
  
盛扬不可抑制地喘着粗气，好不容易蓄积的眼泪不知道为什么又全都回去了，他紧紧抓着身下的床单，他看见皮带每落一下，自己的身子就会因为紧张跟着颤抖一次，唐归年的皮带落的很准，叠加的疼痛是双倍的，那一道伤痕变得不可忍耐起来，好在只有十下，眨眼就结束了。  
  
  
他通过镜子发现唐归年又拿起了一根藤条，比刚才那根还要粗。  
  
  
“手扒开，脸贴在床上。”  
  
  
这就是要打|臀|缝了。  
  
  
盛扬胆大包天，一溜子跪坐起来，摇摇头：“不要打那好不好？”说着还拉起唐归年的袖子晃了晃，可能还嫌不够，他又软软呼呼的补充道，“哥哥。”  
  
  
唐归年捏了捏他的鼻子，笑道：“不好。”  
  
  
盛扬耷拉着头，看上去十分可怜。可这一晚上的，唐归年对他这招都已经免疫了：“快点，不然加罚了。”  
  
  
盛扬还是不愿意，别说那个姿势有多难以接受，就是打|臀|缝这一下都不是他喜欢的。可已经实践到了这个地步，哪还轮得到他喜不喜欢，唐归年温柔归温柔，在这种时候身体里的主动属性便发挥的淋漓尽致，他也不管小朋友会不会愿意，大力扯过来，一手揽着他的腰，一手执着藤条往下甩。  
  
  
唐归年力气不小，更何况是夹着怒气的藤条，三五下不到盛扬就挣扎的不成样子，唐归年有些抓不住他了，于是又狠地打了一下，语调冷硬：“别动。”  
  
  
盛扬抽噎，眼泪终于掉了出来，开了闸一样停不下来：“呜……疼，哥哥……不打了不打了好不好？”  
  
  
粗了一圈的藤条威力更甚，一下就是一道紫愣子，叠加在刚才皮带抽过的地方简直是痛不欲生，盛扬感觉自己的|屁|股|都要被抽裂了，他下意识抓着唐归年的衬衫，哭的可怜。  
  
  
唐归年停下藤条，把人揽过来。  
  
  
盛扬一张小脸都哭花了，眼泪掉的停不下来，|屁|股|上撕裂的疼痛刺|激的他说不出别的话，来来回回就是一句疼，唐归年把人揽到怀里，轻轻揉着安慰：“怎么说哭就哭。”  
  
  
“你凶……”盛扬控诉，“你刚刚……呜……太吓人了……”  
  
  
唐归年失笑：“好啦小朋友，我还以为你能撑多久不哭呢，原来也是个纸老虎啊。”  
  
  
盛扬还惦记着刚唐归年说要打|臀|缝|的事，小心翼翼说：“那……那不打了吧。”  
  
  
“你受不住了？”  
  
  
盛扬点点头。这次是真的，屁|股|上太疼，臀|腿|处更是一动就能牵扯到，他感觉自己真的是一下都挨不了了。  
  
  
唐归年欣然同意：“快不哭了小花猫，我们换个地方给你上药？”  
  
  
盛扬红着脸答应了。  
  
  
这里一应俱全，刚才开实践的屋子的时候唐归年就多订了一间，就在旁边，是专门给实践完的主被调整休息的。  
  
  
这间就正常多了，跟普通酒店的豪华套间一个配置。  
  
  
唐归年用热水摆了毛巾敷在盛扬|屁|股|上，刚才他一摸已经有了硬块，不化开的话明天会更难受。  
  
  
疼痛过后的刺痛让盛扬把刚才挨打的每一幕都回忆了一遍，他试探道：“哥哥，可以加你微信吗？”  
  
  
唐归年挑眉：“好啊。”  
  
  
盛扬心中雀跃，又问道：“那我以后还可以约你吗？”  
  
  
“怎么了，还没挨够？”唐归年说着就动了手，巴掌拍在刚刚热敷完的|屁|股|上，敏感的肌肤立刻尽职地把疼痛传给主人。  
  
  
盛扬痛呼出声，忙转身一把抓住唐归年的手：“今天够了够了，我是说以后。”  
  
  
唐归年笑着说：“当然可以。”  
  
  
盛扬累了一天挨了一顿打，现在身后又揉又敷的舒服的很，困意袭来，他嘟囔了几句话就睡了过去。  
  
  
唐归年目光幽深。  
  
  
小朋友把钩咬的死死的。  
  
  
他今天早就注意到了偷偷把酒换成可乐的小朋友，是他喜欢的样子，于是故意出现在他面前引他注意，最后顺理成章的实践，可以说是非常处心积虑。  
  
  
这场狩猎，到底谁才是猎人？


End file.
